Montague Islands
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Montague Islands |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Administrative Capital colspan="3" Bellamere, Isle of Montague - }} |- }| colspan="1" Population colspan="3" 210,000 - }} |} The Montague Islands is a group of islands of St. Samuel and a district in the Dark Sea, situated to the south west of St. Samuel. The Montague Islands consists of the Isle of Montague and the two smaller islands of Carlia and Gabina. The combined population of the three islands is 210,000. History The first inhabitants of the Montague Islands were Naithid tribes who settled on the islands around 4000BP. The early settlers came to be known as the Monetians. In 3750BP, Edel Dak Mon, the chieftan of clan Dak Mon, the strongest clan of the island, overthrew the ruling council and proclaimed himself King of the Monetian people. The largest and main city of the Kingdom of Monetia was High Monetia (Modern day Port Henry). The Monetians became shrewd maritime traders and there fleet of trade vessels grew to compete with the Kyriatans and Vispanese. The Monetian Kingdom lasted until 2979BP, when they were conquered by the Kyriatan Federation. After the collapse of the Monetian Kingdom, the Montague Islands became a colony of the Kyriatan Federation. Samuelonian rebels used the islands as a staging post to launch raids on mainland St. Samuel, which at the time was occupied by the Anglyodascunyan Empire. Port Henry became the home to the Samuelonian rebels, named after there leader, Henry Montague. By the time that St. Samuel had pushed the Anglyodascunyan's out of there land's around 250 BP, the Isle of Montague had become an important port of the Royal Saint Samuel Navy. The island of Carlia became a penal colony, where many Angliyaan prisoners were held after the war and the island of Gabina had a small fishing community prospering from the good fishing in the Dark Sea. Upon the outbreak of the Great Plague, which ravaged most of Longerath, the Senator of the Montague Islands, Lucifer De Anvio, declared all travel and trade to cease. Thank's to Senator De Anvio, the island remained unharmed by the plague. Politics The Montague Islands is a district of St. Samuel, which means it has one member of parliment. Locally the island's has a District Council, which is headed by the Senator of the Montague Islands and thirty councilors. In the local elections, each of the island's elect councilors and in the national elections elect the Senator of the Montague Islands. The Isle of Montague is represented by twenty councilors, whilst the the Carlia and Gabina Isle's elect five councilors each. The current Senator of the Montague Islands is Louis Havarford-Kane. Geography The climate in the Montague Islands is tropical, with a rainy season from June to October. Isle of Montague The Isle of Montague is the largest of the three islands with a population of 184,000. The island is relatively flat and the soils contain a considerable wealth of industrially elements and minerals. Mining is therefore a significant industry that greatly benefits the territory's economy, with nickel, limestone and marble being the main exports. However tourism and agriculture also plays a huge part in the economy of Montague. The administrative capital of the island is Richmond. Other major town's include Port Henry, Albertsville, Queens Bay and Camchester. Port Henry was founded as a naval base and remains today an important naval base of the Royal Saint Samuel Navy. Gabina The Isle of Gabina is located one mile north east of Montague and the relatively flat island has a population 15,000. The islands main city is Vellanna. Other major towns include Roehampton and Port Malden. Up until the late 270's, the island's main source of income was from fishing. Now the island has 17 holiday resorts and with around 40,000 visitors a year, the tourism sector contributes more than 80% of GDP and employs three-quarters of the work force. Carlia The volcanic island of Carlia is more mountainous than it's neighbouring islands, with the highest point being Mount Soho, at 820 metres above sea level. The administrative capital city of Carlia is Bellamere. Major towns include Port Ypres and Gormanstown. The current population is 11,000. Mount Cougar is an active volcano located to the north of the island. The last recorded eruption was in November 283 AP, but thanks to advance warning there were no casualties. The largest eruption of Mount Cougar was in 199 AP, which killed 1,500 people. Carlia's thin arid soil is largely unsuitable for agriculture, and the island has few land-based natural resources. Its main industries are tourism, offshore incorporation and management, offshore banking, and fishing. Many insurance and financial business have offices in Bellamere. The economy of Carlia is expanding rapidly, especially the tourism sector which is driving major new developments in partnerships with multi-national companies. Sports Like elsewhere in St. Samuel, football is the main sport in the Montague Islands. West Bellamere FC is the island's only professional football club playing in Division 7 of the Royal St Samuel Football Association. The island's has five amateur football divisions, governed by the Montague Island & District Football Association, which is a feeder league to the profesional league in St. Samuel. Other popular sports include cricket, golf and athletics. Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations